plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon's Space Base
Appearance The Plant Space Base (Or PSB), sometimes called the Boot-leg Space Station (BSS) is a station in space made by BLCSD, this location is a secret place where BLCSD resides, some don't even see it in space, it is also where most of BLCSD's creations such as Portal Planto, and Drone-Flower were made, and sometimes reside. They are a family up there! Though some raid the base to get top secret info and loot. It is also the Private Mass Production of Raritanium and its capsules. It is E.M.Peach proof and its metal is unbreakable. Locations (Invader Route) 'Entrance' The entrance is at the very bottom of the station, there is a small platform that leads to the bottom interior, its heavily guarded by Decimation Turrets 'Bottom Interior' The Bottom Interior is basically a bunch of tests on skills and power, facing any opponent against Thermo Splitters and''' Plasma Turrets'. But has a beautiful view of an Oasis. Then proceeding to the Aqua Duct! 'Aqua Duct' The Aqua Duct is in the 2nd half of the Bottom Interior, the invader is forced to open a hatch into the water, then swim through the mines, within a certain time due to breath issues, while dodging Plasma Turrets and Underwater Thermo Splitters. Then proceeding to the Oasis of Splitting Doom. 'Oasis of Splitting Doom' After getting through the Aqua Duct, the invader must explore the Oasis, defeating turrets, a '''Sea Guardian', then proceed to destroy about 30 Thermo Splitters. Dodge a few lasers, then proceed to the Turret Gauntlet I. 'Turret Gauntlet I ' After getting through the Oasis, the invader must face through about 10 turrets, each one increasing 3 seconds after 1 appears, after that, they go continue on to the B2-Brawler Arena. 'B2-Brawler Arena (Creation Arena I)' After the Invaders think they got through the worst of it, they have to deal with the B2-Brawler, one of BLCSD's best defensive systems in the station,piloted by Ice Blazer, the Invaders will duel the brawler, until the Brawler has enough and escapes, allowing them to proceed to the Laser Gauntlet. 'Laser Gauntlet' The Laser Gauntlet has a lot of Splitting-Lasers, and Thermo Splitters, combined with 2 turrets and boy is it dangerous, it is one of the most dangerous rooms, because the defenses are immune to the lasers, so 15 thermosplitters, 2 turrets, and about 50 laser dodging, its a nightmare of a Secret Agent... Then proceeds to the Turret Gauntlet II 'Turret Gauntlet II' The last Turret Gauntlet, it has a Turret Guardian 'ready to destroy whoever makes it that far, if the invader somehow manages to beat him, they get to go onto the Scorpio Arena... 'Scorpio Arena (Creation Arena II) The invaders will face Scorpio, the brother of the B2-Brawler, also piloted by Ice Blazer, after the brawl, the Invader will proceed to the Drone Arena... 'Drone Arena (Creation Arena III)' The Invader will soon come into an arena floor with no walls or roof, dealing with''' Drone Pea and Drone-Flower', kinda hard, then proceeds to the Ice Blazer Showdown room. 'Ice Blazer Showdown (Creation Arena IV) Simply dealing with Ice Blazer, Drone Pea's creation... then proceeding to the Final Stand '''The Final Stand The invader must go through the hardest challenge when it comes to getting to the top. They enter another Aqua Duct, and they must go a aqua run filled with lasers everywhere, underwater Thermo-Splitters, Turrets everywhere, the Sea Guardian (undefeatable), the Drones chasing them with laser cannons, Sea Mines, and Turbine Blades. If they do make it, they get to fight BLCSD, if they win, they just get thrown into the dungeon,if they lose, they get sent back to the planet they came from, so it's a GOOD idea to LOSE. 'Locations (Main Control Center)' 'Control Room' This is where BLCSD and the others mainly are, has a good view of Flusion orbit, there are many rooms to visit out of ths Control Room 'Rest Room' No, its not the bathroom, plants/robots don't pee, Zombies do (I think), this is where the plants/robots sleep. Pretty Simple 'Project Room' This is where creations, plans, projects, and more are made... 'Dining Area' Believe it or not, these plants and robots have to eat for power, they serve the healthies foods (Plants not included in diet, but plantfood is) 'Raritanium Room' This room contains the rare crystal Raritanium, the most rarest substance in the PvZ universe. 'Testing Room' This room is for testing out any creations made. 'Defenses' Note all of the defenses have light attack power in them 'Thermo-Splitters' These little hovering Robot-Balls have a laser circling around them, dealing High damage to anything who dares try to melee this thing. Beware 'Plasma Turrets' These things are durable and never run out of ammo, its best NOT to melee it as everytime it shoots, damaging smoke comes out... 'Sea Mines' Its obvious what they do, except the home in on anything near them, then explode in a timer unless contact is made, in which they will explode instantly. 'B2-Brawler' A 4-legged machine droven by Ice Blazer, it can shoot explosive shots, spin its feet while sliding with rockets on its back like a rotating ninja star, and shoot faster the lower on hp it is. 'Scorpio' The B2-Brawlers brother, droven by Ice Blazer, can send flaming saws in the direction of the invader , and if tried to melee , its possible to melee kill, but beware its high-daming flamethrower and hope it doesn't run you over. Decimation Turrets If anyone dares to try to climb this base, the Decimation Turrets shall instant knock you out with their Blast Shots. Category:Boot-legs